


Hyung Overload

by powerfulsmiles



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsmiles/pseuds/powerfulsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written off a prompt by madamteatime. Yunho sets up a gangbang for Changmin, after learning that the thought of it turns Changmin on. Sexytimes ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madamteatime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamteatime/gifts).



> I know this isn't necessarily a topic that is comfortable for everyone. I won't make this into a story where someone gets hurt, or there is dubious consent. Let's just say that it is wanted by all parties. Enjoy!

Yunho seemed distracted. While normally the man looked like he was in another world, right now he looked like he was in another dimension. Changmin watched him like a hawk, rarely taking the time to use his normal subtlety. The pucker which was currently obvious on Yunho's forehead only appeared when the man was intensely thinking about something. Usually Changmin would be one of the first to be told about Yunho's problems, coming in second only to the teddy bear and occasionally Bambi. Changmin was a sounding board that talked back and gave helpful insights that allowed Yunho to make a decision or come to terms with something that had happened that day.

But this time, there was no word from Yunho; the elder man merely shrugged off all questions and went about his business as usual. There were no signs that Yunho's thoughts were disturbing his dancing, although he did stiffen a touch when the choreography called for he and Changmin to be at extremely close range. Other than that, Changmin thought that his hyung was as on point as ever. Yunho joked with the dancers and chatted away with the rest of the staff joyfully, laughing his head off and exchanging affectionate touches. What he didn't do was shower his younger-half with affection.

It was no secret, amount anyone anywhere, that Jung Yunho had a huge soft-spot for his snarky maknae, Shim Changmin. There wasn't much the young man could do wrong in his hyung's eyes, although that wasn't to say that Yunho didn't have his limits. Or that Changmin would push them upon occasion. There was a reason they were known as the 'Love and War' couple. Most of the time, the two would be joking around, sniping at each other and general acting like two twenty-something year old men who had known each other for over a decade.

Thus Changmin was worried. He noticed he had been clinging to his hyung more than usual (which was saying something), nagging him about the smallest of details and...hovering. Shim Changmin did not hover. He remained aloof yet watchful. And yet here he was, hovering around his hyung, trying to ascertain what the problem was. He had exhausted all of his usual contacts who would know why Yunho was "upset" and not speaking with him. These contacts were as mystified as Changmin. Apparently with his friends, Yunho would be jocular and happy, smiling that beaming smile and happily engaging in all the skinship that he was wont to enjoy. It would not make sense, Changmin surmised, if Yunho was upset with one of them.

It was Heechul who raised the idea to Changmin as to what might be bothering Yunho. While Heechul didn't dislike Changmin, he did enjoy plaguing the younger and teasing him about his fascination with Yunho. In his typical blunt way, Heechul suggested that Changmin had said something to Yunho that had bothered him. Then, in a fashion that was sure to piss Changmin off, Heechul decided that Changmin had said this something during the throes of passion, or whatever it was that he felt when Homin was doing its thing in bed. Changmin was honestly THIS close to smacking the smug, all-knowing expression off of his "hyung" (really, what business of Heechul's was their sexy life?) when he was hit by the memory of one of their last sexual encounters. Now, this was not to say that Changmin had ever forgotten a sexual encounter with Yunho. You trying forgetting sex with a gorgeous, hunky man who is magical with his hips and likes to try new things just to make you happy. It is practically damn near impossible. Hell, Changmin was feeling the physical effects of that encounter for days (NOT that he was complaining in any way). After all, his boyfriend was an aptly named (sex)god. 

No, this experience stood out because of the dialogue that had occurred during the build-up. Yunho had been riding him, hips and thighs pumping and churning in a glorious rhythm, guided along by Min's hands on his cute little ass. At some point, Yunho had bent down to whisper sex words in Changmin's ear, accompanied by kisses and bites to different parts of his neck and shoulders. Their bodies were touching all along their torsos, and there was the peculiar feeling of hard nipples sliding against each other as the bodies moved. Changmin's hands moved restlessly, cupping Yunho's ass or moving up and down his back, sliding through the sweat on his back. The sounds that Yunho was making in his ear were mindless, used for enhancing their pleasures and then discarded. That is, until Yunho breathlessly murmured at a deliciously low pitch "God... you look good under me. Wonder...wonder if you would look this good under...under *gasp* someone else *moan*". This lewd idea came out of nowhere, as Yunho was not much of a sharer when it came to lovers. It was punctuated by a rather tantalizing swivel of the dancer's hips, making a tight circle, rising up and then coming down. The younger moaned rather loudly in response to both events, his eyes clenching shut and head falling back more firmly into the pillow, hips going up.

Yunho seized upon the response, bringing his mouth down to his baby's ear and whispering "Like that did you, baby." Swivel "Are you thinking about it?" Rock down "Do you want multiple guys to use you?" Clench "Hmm?" Lift up slowly Changmin finally answered yes after Yunho had slowed down to the point of barely moving, trying to force an answer out of the panting, mindless younger man. "Yes, yes, yes! Now move!" Yunho rewarded this burst of cooperation by getting down to business, using his rhythm and body to bring them both to a shattering orgasm; Changmin going first and Yunho following, encouraged by the feeling of hot cum being pumped deep inside him. The boys had fallen asleep after coming down from the high, ignoring the cum that had been splattered to the high heavens, or the fact that Changmin was softening while still within his hyung. 

A couple of days later, Changmin could still remember how long it had taken for him to come down from that place of pure pleasure. The idea of multiple hyungs being around him, using his body for their pleasure, was more than he could handle at the time, especially since his favorite hyung had been riding him into oblivion at the time. In the midst of all this intoxicating pleasure, the dialogue (if it could be called that) had not really struck Changmin as out of the ordinary. Both of them enjoyed egging the other on, using words, gestures and body language to do the job. Porn writers and directors could have used some of their "work" as inspiration. And yet, for all that the dialogue had not struck him as strange, Changmin could not get it out of his mind. Maybe it was that fleeting look that had passed across Yunho's sweaty face before he had collapsed bonelessly onto the chest of the maknae below him. The question was, what did that look mean?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho needs help. So he calls his best friends, who are more or less (mostly less) helpful.

Yunho was feeling guilty. Completely, totally, head-to-foot guilty. He knew he was acting dramatically out of fashion and that his other half was incredibly confused, walking around in a perpetual bambi state. The thing was, there was no way he could act normally. It's frickin' hard to act normal when you are picturing the love of your life having sex with a bunch of his favorite hyungs, his moans of pleasure racing through your mind, down your body and focusing on that really sensitive part of your body. Well, it was sensitive to Changmin's moans anyway. Actually, make that sensitive to Changmin's everything. 

Those racing rivers of lust were joined by fissions of jealousy, reverberating among the rivers, like fish playing in a stream. How could Yunho possible imagine giving his baby to other men for pleasure, even if it was Changmin's idea and it would make him outstandingly happy? It wouldn't be cheating necessarily, considering that he would be the one to set the interlude up. But (and this was a rather small, yet perky butt) Changmin was his, no if-and-or-buts (hehe. butts) about it. And yet, if Changmin would be happy, then Yunho would be happy. That beaming, mismatched smile always drew an answering smile. Always.

Possible ideas for how to make this come true for Changmin were slowly taking form in Yunho's mind, hidden behind all the other immediate problems that needed to be taken care of. He thought about it in his spare time, which, rather ironically, was whenever Changmin was around and sitting very very close to him. Yunho wasn't embarrassed per se, but how do you keep horny thoughts from a man who is perpetually horny. Heck, all it took was a look from Yunho and Changmin was ready to go. Very ready to go. Rearing to go really. Full steam ahead. So Yunho, who was desperately trying to keep this a surprise, was avoiding eye contact or conversation with his baby. It wasn't easy when the younger man was constantly checking on him, warm hands touching him on the back, waist and shoulder, eyes focused on him with concern. It was a never ending cycle, which was quickly spiraling out of control.

Finally, after Yunho was getting frustrated with Changmin getting frustrated with him, he decided to call in back-up. After a rather desperate inquiring call to Heechul and Donghae, Yunho was seated in the SuJu dorm with a rather hefty bottle of soju in front of him. It occurred to Yunho that the bottle was nearly half empty, and none of his problems were being solved. Heechul was trying unsuccessfully to muffle his laughter into the stained sofa cushion on his lap. Yunho briefly thought how such cushions would be banned from his home before turning to Donghae, who was actually trying to be helpful.

The younger of Yunho's two friends was currently suggesting places for the interlude and making subtle remarks on who to invite. Apparently Siwon expected to be the first invited...he had a thing for the two of them. Yunho was a touch disturbed, and then understood why Changmin disliked it when he hung out with Siwon. Especially when there was cake around. Heechul mentioned with a small smirk that they might need a stadium in order to house this event due to the rate at which Donghae was rattling off names. Yunho snorted at this. It was more of a question of who NOT to invite. His other half had managed to acquire a rather long and extensive list of hyungs who were fond of him, and would not ever pass up a chance to be intimate with him. After all, who could resist the long legs, large eyes, sensuous mouth and...down boy. Now is not the time. 

Donghae laughed at Yunho's face, which reflected his thoughts. "Okay," he amended, grinning, "perhaps the list is not so much the problem. But where?"

"Not in my apartment!"" was Yunho's instantaneous reply, not even stopping to slightly contemplate the idea. There was absolutely no way that he would do it at his place. He just couldn't. Changmin may complain about the mess, but Yunho's place was where they hung out the most. He wouldn't sully that for the world.

Heechul's first moderately helpful comment of the night came from "Do it at Changmin's place. That way there will be a modicum of familiarity for him. Doing it at a motel would make it...cheap in a way. And knowing you, that isn't what you want."

And therein lay Yunho's overall problem with the idea. He wanted very much to make his Minnie happy. What Min wanted, Yunho typically got him. They both enjoyed spoiling each other and then bickering about it. It was simply a part of their complicated dynamic that worked for them, But this time, Yunho was having a hard time convincing himself to go through with it. He didn't really believe in sharing your partner. They were something to be treasured and loved. Not shared among a group of men, no matter how well he knew those men. (If Yunho ever said a comment like that in front of his lover, he would be verbally met with a derisive comment, but the bambi eyes would be filled with love and happiness.) Could he give this gift to Changmin without feeling as though he could cheapen their bond? Or was that him simply being selfish and possessive?

Yunho jerked out of his musings to see his friends watching him with slightly worried frowns marring their features. Yunho smiled what he hoped to was a convincingly calm, confident smile and settled on a plan. "We will do it at Min's. That way I can surprise him and like hyung said, there would be a feeling of security for him, in case he gets overwhelmed." Plus, Yunho wouldn't have to scramble to get his apartment up to the picky maknae's standards while setting up all the details. 

Apparently his calm, confident smile wasn't as convincing as he had hoped. Donghae opened his mouth, seemed to reconsider, closed it and then opened it again. "Yunho-yah, " he said slowly, "are you sure about this? I know how you feel about relationships and sharing." Heechul, surprisingly, didn't say anything. He didn't have to; he simply stared at Yunho is an annoyingly perceptive way, that almost rivaled Changmin's own perceptive stare. Almost.

Yunho huffed. “Of course I can handle it. Do you think I would suggest it if I couldn’t handle it?”

A definitive “Yes” came from the other two men in the room, frightening in its synchronization.

“Would not.” The famous pout was not out in full force, that luscious lower lip (well Changmin called it that, especially when tugging on it) out in full glory, combined with innocent kitten eyes that were everyone’s undoing.

Heechul showed no reaction to this, being mostly impervious to this weapon of Yunho’s. He instead treated Yunho to a ‘get real’ look that spoke volumes. Donghae wavered slightly, the kitten eyes being a possible form of kryptonite for him. However, he shook it off and firmly nodded his head to reinstate is point.

Yunho sighed. Life was sad when your pout no longer worked on your best friends. It wasn't his fault that he didn't want any else to experience Changmin post-mind-blowing orgasm, when he was all limp and sated, practically purring with contentment, eyes soft and happy, lips swollen and well kissed, red scratches down his torso and…

“Whoa there Yunho. Now is not the time for those thoughts. Save it for your alone time.”

His best friends were watching him with amusement, a knowing smirk grazing their faces. “Donghae-yah, I think it’s time for us to go. Looks like Yunho is going to need that alone time sooner rather than later.” The laughter (sympathetic perhaps) was evident as Heechul’s voice as he spoke, eyes trained on Yunho, not missing any details (such as the bulge, slightly horny look in his eyes, etc.). 

With an absent-minded wave, Yunho went back to his thoughts of a sexed-up Changmin, thoughts he indulged in quite frequently if he was to be completely honest. Who could blame him? Changmin looked glorious before, during and after the down-and-dirty, whether he was doing the screwing or being screwed. Yunho’s hand was sliding slowly south, imagining Changmin being used from all ends, in a multitude of ways, his noises going high-pitched and frantic, his need to come evident as his hyungs mercilessly took from him, while giving it back to him in spades. 

All thoughts, even those of a sexed-up Changmin were obliterated as the wave of pleasure took over the man, his head dropping back on a man, and hips rising to fuck into the circle of his hand. When Yunho came down from this high, several minutes later, he realized that he had been jacking himself off, so turned on by the thought of Changmin blissed out and being well-loved that he had come without much physical stimulation. If the large, wide-spread ropes of cum decorating his chest were anything to go by, Yunho was decidedly into giving Changmin what he wanted. 

Now he just had to plan it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to write an alternate ending to this fic, as some people might just like Homin and toys, while others might enjoy the original premise of writing this fic. That way, everyone can be happy.


End file.
